Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various types of services such as voice, packet data, broadcast, and so on. For example, these wireless networks include Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) networks, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) networks and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) networks.
Each wireless network utilizes a particular air interface to support over-the-air communication and typically further implements a particular mobile networking protocol that supports roaming and advanced services. For example, a W-CDMA network utilizes a code division multiple access (CDMA) air interface and GSM EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN) networking protocol.
The telecommunication standards cited above are examples of some of the various communications systems that may be implemented to transmit voice and/or data. Within these systems, multiple users share limited system resources. One such limitation is the availability of channels to support multiple users. In these networks, each user within the range of a base station is typically assigned one or more channels to conduct communications with the base station. If there were not enough channels, then a new user that is entering the range of the base station may be blocked from accessing the services of that base station.
In certain situations, it is desirable to transmit the same data to several users. However, cellular base stations are presently configured to transmit the data with the same timing offset. In other words, not all available offsets are used by the base station to transmit the data and the capacity of a channel is limited because the channel is limited as to the number of mobile station it can transmit data to. Thus, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for increasing the capacity of the channel in a communications system.